


朗姆酒苹果汁

by ricecake8



Category: the8 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake8/pseuds/ricecake8
Summary: 透明色块 / 徐明浩分支车





	朗姆酒苹果汁

“我可不可以再喝一瓶苹果烧酒...？”你这样问着，抬头看金珉奎的脸，像隔了磨砂玻璃不真切，还有徐明浩弯起来的嘴角，像隔着遥远的半个地球直径的距离。

“她醉了。”金珉奎说了句废话。

徐明浩笑出一种幼儿园老师的无奈，和金珉奎交换一段无意义对话——

“她酒量好差。”  
“刚成年没怎么喝过。”  
“喝酒的时候脸会红。”  
“...嗯。”

在你不省人事倒在那儿的十分钟里，徐明浩和金珉奎两个并不太熟的人只能维持断断续续的对话，然后不自然地看看手机，直到金珉奎接到来电，电话铃声是一首冷爵士，是她会喜欢的歌，徐明浩低着头，觉得有点失落。

徐明浩看出对方如释重负的神色，有点太明显了，事实证明两个男人待在一起会尴尬的，如果是两人喜欢同一个女孩的男人，那种尴尬就要翻倍叠加了。

金珉奎把你的手轻轻的拎起来，放到徐明浩手心里的时候，徐明浩有点愣了，他握住的手是凉的、是小的，属于女孩子的手，金珉奎把手机揣进外套口袋说“抱歉啊徐明浩xi，我有点急事，麻烦你把她送回家，地址和家里密码我等下发给你，她一定要安全的。”

徐明浩听到一点释然和不甘同时混杂在金珉奎故作轻松的一句很长的交代里。放下多难，他想，对方和她十几年而自己不过那样短地介入她的生活，他在脑海描摹小姑娘一直提着的嘴角，画素描时候小指上留下的铅笔印，他突然想到，这是一个随身会带着水果味湿巾的那样柔软值得喜欢的女孩啊。他很难想象自己对情敌产生共情，但他就是，认为没有什么人爱过她最后能放下她的。

“我吗？”徐明浩问出这两个字的时候，像做了一场玫瑰色暖阳里的梦。

“对，”金珉奎没看徐明浩的眼睛，只是转而看向玻璃台面上自己的倒影，又喃喃失了魂一样重复一遍，“对的。”

/

“到家啦。”徐明浩摁开大门密码的时候这样对你说，“能自己走进去吗？那样的话我就先走...”

“不能，”你攀在他的左臂上像一块顽固口香糖，“你不能走。”

“为什么？”他笑着问。

“因为...”你抓着他的胳膊想了好一会儿，“你得给我洗个脸，我今天还没做皮肤管理呢。”

女孩子的家里有燃尽的香薰蜡烛的味道，装潢色调是冷的是饱和度很低的蓝，怀里的人是热的有饱和度很高的红扑扑的脸。

徐明浩把大型手臂挂件一路轻柔柔地带到洗手间好像用了一个世纪的时间，他低头小声问你“要卸妆吗？”然后补了一句“你们女生好像都要这样做来着...”

“徐明浩？”你突然顿住，抬头看他。

“嗯？”

“我看起来像化妆了吗？”你拧个眉撅个嘴，这让徐明浩想到你们从美校回来，路边上会看到的刚放学的小朋友，也做这样娇的表情。

“没有吗？”他有点慌了。

你松开他的胳膊，“没有化底妆，只化了口红啦！嘴巴上！”然后用手指点着嘴，“只有嘴巴要卸妆！”

“好，”他还是温柔地哄，“怎么卸？”

你冲他笑，洗手间的暖黄柔光照在你的后脑周围形成漂亮光圈，时间被拉成宽面一样长，他看到灯下你的睫毛有片段化的零碎反光，然后你笑出大概七颗牙齿，开口对他说：

“徐明浩，你亲我一下可以吗。”

/

一个吻的发生可以是突然的，如果主动权被攥在手里，什么都可以受冲动驱使，比如你走过去踮脚要吻徐明浩，又比如他偏一下头不露声色地躲开。

好像有什么东西悄无声息地在无重力介质里碎了，碎成难以拼接的、像干掉的颜料盒里皲裂的色块，你歪斜一下避开他，轻轻靠在洗衣机上又被他扶起来。

你用了一点力挣开他，然后笑着摆摆手，说“没关系的徐明浩，喜欢你是我一个人的事，决定权从头到尾都在你手里的，”他开口还没说出什么就被你打断，“你知道吗，我有一个愿望，如果有机会想和你一起去见见海，最好是晚上，最好是你开车，最好我们还有一瓶朗姆酒。你就合适和月光和海水联系，和其他什么都不相融的。”

“我知道我为什么会这么想了，徐明浩，”你低下头，灯很暗他就看不见你哭了，“我呀，不会游泳不能被海水包裹，不是宇航员永远也摸不到月亮。”你看着他垂在身侧的一只手，一直以来你想握却从没握住的手，涌上来的眼泪把所有一切都虚化，你咬着牙昏昏地想，他是我近在咫尺的梦。

你想起那天的雨很大，他踏着水回来接你的时候裤脚有一块暗色的水痕，你想到这里低头试图把眼泪憋回去未果，在浅黄色的针织衫上也留下那样的水痕，结在表面像雨。

是他先的，是他先把你抵在大理石墙砖上的，他的手指就垫在你脑后，他的眼睛鼻子所有你梦里频繁复现的东西都凑近了，“会去的，去夜晚海边，我开车，后备箱会有好几箱朗姆酒好久也喝不完。”他的吻比想象中还温柔，你感觉脸上的泪痕干了又湿，吻的时候只希望，希望这些含盐的水不要沾到徐明浩身上，他是一块不能被混色的干干净净的纯白。

这次是你先的，你先狡猾地转移阵地吻上他的耳朵，没轻没重的挑逗意味的吻，他的呼吸声音有可观的变化，从冷静自持变得杂乱无章。

“该睡了。”

你听惯了徐明浩平常清浅的说话语调，第一次听到压低的混杂着气感的他的声音在你耳廓打转，你的热好像已经不是醉酒的热了，你攥住他的衣角说“不要。”

“我该怎么做。”他说这句话的时候内心的刻意克制被什么东西搅浑，看着你的眼睛里有说不清的、百科里称之为情欲的东西。你亲他的下巴，告诉他“可以给你更多。”他的味道太特别，不染尘世的属于他的皮肤的香，他重新吻上来的时候，他的粒子把你包裹住的时候，你整个人乱掉，任他一路向下侵略性地吻。

“你有股鲜榨苹果汁的味道。”他在你耳边留下混乱气息的时候这样说，笑得狡黠，这是徐明浩，你想，你的徐明浩。

他的头发蹭得胸口痒，他吻上最敏感的点的时候你想到butterfly in the stomach，胃里的蝴蝶就要在你难捱的呻吟里尽数飞出一样，他温柔地把疼痛抹掉轻轻地顶进来的时候，你好想告诉他其实不用那么克制的，但你看到他轻轻搭在你腰上的漂亮指尖的时候，你突然发现他本意就是要护着你的，他就是那种不想在喝醉时候趁人之危也不愿意承认的，别扭一分可爱一分温柔八分的人。

他问你“可不可以”的时候，你忙不迭回他“我不怕疼的”，真想告诉他，把水里的月影也捞出来给他也可以的，为什么还想像小孩子一样紧张兮兮地问呢。感到被包容被胀满的时候，徐明浩用世界上最浪漫地方法哄你，他说，“我要把朗姆酒混进苹果汁了。”你抓住他的手腕，笑着告诉他“那会太甜了。”他吻你的肩角的时候没好意地咬了一口，“是调酒的艺术。”

那就无所顾忌地成为他的艺术品吧。


End file.
